Moonlight
by RukaAizawa
Summary: mengisahkan tentang seorang mahasiswa lugu nan polos bernama Xi Luhan dan seorang mahasiswa misterius bernama Oh Sehun. YAOI/HUNHAN
1. Prologue

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, ya kenapa demikian? Karena Luhan adalah orang asli Beijing. Dia ke Korea bermaksud untuk melanjutkan studinya di suatu perguruan tinggi ternama disana. Luhan berjalan memutari jalan disekitar Cheondamdong dengan memegang selembar kertas berisi alamat rumah dimana ia akan kost disana. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya dia menemukan alamat yang dituju, tanpa basa-basi Luhan langsung memasuki rumah tersebut dan mengucapkan salam. Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Luhan, benar?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, benar" jawab Luhan.

"Oh, silahkan masuk nak. Akan ibu tunjukkan kamarmu" sahut wanita itu dengan ramah.

Wanita itu jalan didepan Luhan dan berhenti didepan sebuah kamar yang letaknya ditengah belakang rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas sekali, dibagian depan khusus pemilik rumah dan dibelakang rumah khusus kamar kost yang ia akan tinggali sekarang.

"Ini kamarmu, dan kau tidak tinggal sendiri, akan ada seorang lagi bernama Do Kyungsoo yang akan menemanimu. Semoga betah ya,nak"

"Iya,ahjumma, terima kasih banyak" sahut Luhan sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Ohya, ini kunci kamarmu, kau bisa membereskan barang-barangmu hari ini. Ahjumma tinggal dulu ya." Wanita tersebut berlalu sambil senyum ke arah Luhan.

Luhan membalikkan badan dan membuka kamarnya, dia tersenyum lega karena kamarnya cukup luas untuk ditinggali oleh 2 orang. Ada 2 ranjang yang dipisahkan oleh meja kecil, dua meja belajar, dua lemari dan 1 kamar mandi. 'Kamar yang bagus' batin Luhan lega. Luhan lalu memilih ranjang yang dekat dengan jendela, supaya dia bisa melihat indahnya pemandangan dipagi hari. Langsung saat itu juga dia membereskan barang-barangnya. Luhan menata rapi pakaiannya dilemari, lalu memasangkan seprey diranjangnya yang sudah terpasang matras, lalu menata barang penting miliknya dimeja kecil tak lupa menata bukunya dengan rapi dimeja belajar.

"Selesai."

Luhan tersenyum puas sekali dengan perubahan kamar kostnya, yang tadinya belum ada apa-apa, sampai serapi ini. 'Semoga roommate ku seorang yang rapi dan tidak jorok' batin Luhan, Luhan tidak menyukai seseorang yang jorok,berantakan bahkan berbau. Maklum karena dia ini orang yang teramat sangat bersih.

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

"Astaga! Aku telat!" Sorak Luhan seraya mengucek matanya.

Jam di dindingnya menunjukkan jam 7.00 tepat, dan kelas dimulai jam 8.00. Luhan langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan begegas mandi,mempersiapkan diri lalu berangkat kuliah. Ini kuliah pertamanya,dia tidak ingin ada kesan buruk dihari pertamanya itu. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit lebih perjalanan,Luhan sampai di kampusnya itu, Kwanghee University. Kampus yang besar dan terlihat elit, dimana orang-orang dari penjuru dunia bersaing untuk kuliah disini. Ya, keluarga Luhan termasuk kaya sehingga Luhan bisa berkuliah di tempat yang bagus seperti ini.

"Annyeong" sapa seorang laki-laki tinggi, berkuping lebar dan kurus.

"Annyeong" balas Luhan dengan senyum deernya.

"Kau mahasiswa baru? Jurusan apa?"

"Oh, iya. Aku jurusan arsitektur. Kau?"

"Yaa, aku juga mahasiswa baru dan jurusan kita sama. Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman. Ohya, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Sahut laki-laki itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah iyaa, tentu saja bisa. Xi Luhan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." Balas Luhan dengan menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Kelas akan mulai 10 menit lagi, ayo kita kekelas" ajak Chanyeol

Ya" balas Luhan. br /Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri lorong kampus yang besar dan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di ujung lorong.


	2. Chapter 1 : ulang Tahun Pertama

Chapter 1: first meet 

**Author: RukaAizawa**

**Cast: SehunxLuhan (HunHan) , Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, others **

**Genre: Romance, Sad, angst/?, a bit of nc **

**Alhamdulillah setelah menempuh UTS yang bikin author galau buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, hari ini aku mau update 2 chapter yaa.** **ohya, sebelumnya cerita ini aku adopsi dari film PUPUS, tapi akan aku perjelas disini karena menurut aku filmnya itu terkesan buru-buru jadi gak jelas deh. semoga kalian suka :D **

Pagi itu Luhan sedang tidak ada kuliah, dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali lalu menuju dapur untuk membuat semangkuk ramyun. Saat dia beranjak menuju kamarnya dari dapur, dia melihat ada laki-laki berambut mangkok memasuki kamarnya. 'Ah, itu pasti Do Kyungsoo' pikirnya.  
>Luhan mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya.<br>"Do Kyungsoo? Apakah aku benar?"  
>"Ya, kau pasti Luhan ya?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sumringah.<br>"Ya, aku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Luhan dengan senyum deer-nya itu.  
>"Aku juga. Capek sekali mengadakan perjalanan kesini."<br>"Kau berasal darimana Kyungsoo-ah?"  
>"Oh, aku dari Gyeonggi, rasanya seperti dari kutub utara menuju kutub selatan aku berjalan kesini."<br>"Ah, tapi kau tidak benar-benar berjalan kan?" Canda Luhan.  
>"Ya tidak lah, bisa patah kedua kakiku yang mungil ini." Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras.<br>"Ohya, bagaimana denganmu? Kau berasal darimana?"  
>"Aku dari Beijing."<br>"Wah, kau orang cina tapi mahir sekali ya berbahasa korea." Sahut Kyungsoo kagum.  
>"Haha. Hanya beberapa kursus saja sebelum kesini. Kau kuliah apa bagaimana?"<br>"Oh,pantas saja. Aksenmu cukup bagus untuk ukuran orang asing. Aku kuliah, di Kwanghee"  
>"Kwanghee? Benarkah?"<br>"Hm-m"  
>"Wah, kita berada dikampus yang sama. Apa jurusanmu?"<br>"Arsitektur"  
>"BINGO! Kita sama jurusan!"<br>"Oh, benarkah? Syukurlah aku mempunyai teman sekampus dan sekostan. Hehe"  
>"Besok kita berangkat bersama ya."<br>"Iyaa. Ohya, kau mau membantuku membereskan barang-barangku tidak?"  
>"Ohh, tentu saja. Sebentar aku taruh ramyunku dulu."<br>Setelah Luhan menaruh ramyunnya diatas meja belajar, ia membantu Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barangnya. Saat membantu, dia yang meletakkan barang-barang Kyungsoo yang akan diletakkan di meja kecil, tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah pigura kecil dimana ada foto Kyungsoo dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit eksotis.  
>"Kyungsoo-ah ini saudaramu?" Kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan foto yang sedang dipegangnya.<br>"Oh, dia kekasihku. Namanya Kai."  
>'Kyungsoo seorang gay? Sama sepertiku?' Batin Luhan sembari melamun.<br>"Luhan-ah! Luhan-ah!" Sahut Kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangannya tepat di muka Luhan.  
>"Ah iya iya, kau seorang gay?"<br>"Ya begitulah. Aku merasa sakit hati dengan wanita." Jawab Kyungsoo ringan.  
>"Oh begitu, kalau boleh tau memangnya kenapa Kyungsoo?"<br>"Aku pernah disakiti oleh mantan pacarku saat di bangku SMA kelas 1, dia bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain tepat dihadapanku."  
>"Aigoo, maafkan aku Kyungsoo, sudah bertanya hal yang tidak wajar seperti ini padamu"<br>"Ne, gwaenchana. Kau tidak salah, wajar kalau orang hanya ingin bertanya. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali dan sekarang aku jauh lebih bahagia bersama Kai."

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Ulang Tahun Pertama  
>Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan, dan bertepatan dengan hari orientasi di kampusnya. Pada hari ulang tahunnya ini para senior di Kwanghee memanfaatkannya untuk dikerjai, karena Luhan terlihat lugu saat itu. Maklumlah, mahasiswa baru.<br>Luhan diberi tugas oleh Eunhyuk sunbae untuk mencari senior yang ulang tahun saat itu juga dan mengajak senior tersebut untuk merayakannya bersama Luhan, kalau tidak konsekuensi harus diterima Luhan yaitu Luhan akan diceburkan ke sungai Han. Tak patah akal, Luhan langsung mencari senior yang ulang tahun juga pada hari itu, dan BINGO! Akhirnya dia menemukan senior yang berulangtahun hari itu juga, Oh Sehun namanya.  
>"Permisi, apakah hyung berulangtahun hari ini?" Tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.<br>"Hm-m, kenapa memang?"  
>"Aniyo, tadi aku disuruh Eunhyuk hyung untuk merayakannya bersamamu" kata Luhan dengan muka polosnya.<br>"Apa? Nggak! Aku nggak mau. Kamu cari yang lain saja sana. Pasti ada yang berulangtahun hari ini juga, bukan hanya aku saja." Sehun menimpal sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang taman, berniat untuk pura-pura tidur.  
>"Hyung, tolonglah. Kalau tidak aku bisa diceburkan di sungai Han olehnya." Rengek Luhan dengan perasaan khawatir.<br>"Nggak mau" balas Sehun dengan mata terpejam.  
>"Hyung tolonglah." Rengek Luhan.<br>Luhan terus-terusan merengek ke Sehun, namun Sehun tidak menggubris satu kata pun dari Luhan. Tak mau kena konsekuensi, Luhan akhirnya menyalakan lilin yang sudah tertata rapi di sebuah cake kecil, lalu menruhnya di atas perut Sehun yang sedang tidur telentang di bangku panjang. Dia mengambil kamera profesionalnya yang sedaritadi dibawa, dia nyalakan kameranya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday'  
>"Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy birthday to me."<br>Luhan lalu mengklik tombol save di kamera tersebut dan selesai! Dia tidak jadi dihukum oleh seniornya itu, Sehun yang pura-pura tidur pun kebangun karena Luhan menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday'.  
>"Eh eh, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Sehun bingung<br>"Yang penting aku tidak dihukum hyung. Terimakasih ya. Oh ya kuenya untukmu saja hyung, happy birthday!" Sahut Luhan seraya meninggalkan Sehun dengan hati senang.  
>"Heh, dasar namja aneh, tapi dia cantik juga ya." Gumam Sehun dengan smirknya.<p>

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

"Bagaimana? Dapat tidak?" Tanya Eunhyuk menagih janji Luhan.  
>"Dapet kok hyung. Walau awalnya Sehun hyung menolak terus, dan ini sudah kurekam di kameraku." Kata Luhan sembari memberikan cd berisi videonya bersama Sehun tadi pagi.<br>"Oke, bagus sekali! Kau tidak jadi dihukum."  
>"Syukurlaah. Terima kasih hyung."<br>"Kau tau kenapa Sehun tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunnya?"  
>Luhan menggeleng kecil dan memanyunkan bibirnya.<br>"Ya, tak seorang pun tau, dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan teknik yang tertutup namun berprestasi." Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.  
>'Sehun hyung, orang yang tertutup?' Batin Luhan dengan gelisah. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang beda dihatinya setelah ia bertemu dengan Sehun, seperti perasaan yang tidak biasa. Apakah dia akan membuka hatinya lagi semenjak kejadian 5 tahun lalu?<p>

Review! Chapter 1 update guysssss :D Jangan LUPA RIPIUUUU :D


End file.
